


Там за рекою лес

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cold, Gen, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Other, Winter, description of frostbite, kinda death warning but not really, supposed to be yuil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Юта хочет вернуть сердце леса, но не думает, что вернется сам.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Там за рекою лес

Юта медлит у реки.

Он выдыхает облако пара и тяжело дышит. Охотники от него отстали, но он все еще слышит их голоса и, быстро обернувшись, видит свет их фонарей.

Он вновь смотрит на реку перед собой. Зима, глубокая ночь, он не думает, что переживет ее, если спрячется в лесу. Впрочем, он не переживет ее и по эту сторону реки.

Юта прижимает мешочек с камнем к груди, прикрывает глаза и бросается в ледяную воду.

Вода обжигает, почти заставляет его вскрикнуть, но он не может найти в себе силы повернуть назад. Только вперед.

Он несколько раз теряет равновесие, захлебываясь. Вода доходит ему до подбородка, и течение кажется сильнее, чем если смотреть с берега. Когда он в очередной раз поскальзывается, течение сносит его в сторону и он больно бьется спиной о большие камни. И снова задыхается, когда узелок плаща, который он надел поверх, давит ему на шею. Юта судорожно сглатывает, ловя губами воздух, и не слушающимися пальцами пытается развязать узел и высвободиться из ловушки.

Когда ему это удается, он вновь с головой погружается под воду на несколько секунд. 

За ним нет погони.

Охотники, скорее всего, поняв, что он вошел в реку, решили, что он не жилец и проще будет найти его тело ниже по реке, когда уже будет светло.

Юта тоже не думает, что долго протянет. Если он уже не умер и это все не является его адской мукой.

Он знал, на что идет, когда сказал, что заберет реликвию и восстановит равновесие в лесу, которое было нарушено десятки лет назад, когда местный помещик решил захватить больше земель, а охотники извели последних зверей-хранителей. Тогда же они думали, что нашли удивительной красоты камень.

Такие и встретить-то можно только глубоко в горах, но этот был особенным. И, когда старый помещик впервые увидел его, у него в глазах остыла жизнь.

И, когда он забрал его из леса, жизнь также покинула все вокруг. Зимы, каких не бывало, губительные лета. 

Юта верил в легенду про старого помещика и его камень, поэтому, когда с очередной зимой сильно заболел его брат, он решил, что ему больше нечего терять.

Он верил в легенду, и так боялся, что она окажется обычной сказкой, что, когда увидел камень воочию, задержал дыхание. От ужаса, у него не осталось сомнений.

Юта хватается за горло, когда добирается до берега.

Он задыхается, будто его горло и легкие пронзили тысячи игл. Он не чувствует свое тело, но прекрасно ощущает боль. Юта думает, что сейчас похож на труп. Наверное, такой же бледный и синий от пальцев ног до кончиков волос. Юта пытается выдавить из себя смешок, но давится воздухом и хрипло кашляет.

Он не может остановиться здесь.

Камень - правда, а значит все остальное тоже может быть правдой. Юта должен отнести камень так глубоко в лес, как только может.

Он не может подняться на ноги с первой попытки. Ноги скользят по гальке, и одежда слишком тяжелая от воды. Когда Юта наконец выпрямляется, он подавляет в себе мысль о том, что больше встать не сможет.

Юта пробовал разглядеть следы, которые он оставляет, но ночь слишком темна для этого. 

Он идет вглубь леса, его ноги тонут в сугробах, в лицо то и дело бьют ветки, а редкие звуки заставляют его сжаться всем телом.

Юта не знает, как долго он идет. Несколько раз ему казалось, что он слышал чьи-то голоса, но, когда он прислушивался, он не мог уловить ни звука.

Юта не знает, как далеко он идет, но, когда падает, не думает, что прошел достаточно.

Юта хватается руками за ствол ближайшего дерева, но только раздирает ладони о твердую кору. Он громко кричит, когда его ладони съезжают вниз, когда ноги все же не выдерживают его.

Юта плачет. Он надеется, что его действий было достаточно, чтобы его семье не было больше так до смерти холодно. Ради этого он сжег бы самого себя.

Юта не помнит, что такое тепло.

У него на ресницах иней, а на щеках вместо дорожек слез - ледяная корочка. Юта почти не моргает, смотря в никуда и медленно погружаясь в сон. Он больше не боится далекого треска.

Он пробует пошевелиться, и достать рукой из кармана небольшой тканевый мешочек. Тот неожиданно кажется слишком холодным и тяжелым, и Юта выпускает его из рук в следующую секунду.

Прозрачный, будто стеклянный, но твердый, как алмаз, камень тут же выпадает из мешочка, оказываясь на мерзлой земле. Камень размером с кулак, и Юта удивлен, что в принципе может разглядеть его.

Он не сразу понимает, почему.

У Юты не было времени разглядывать камень раньше, но он точно уверен, что тот до этого момента не отдавал свечением.

Этот свет такой холодный, и Юте на секунду думается, что это никакое не сердце леса, а звезда, упавшая в этот лес с неба.

А может ему это все только кажется.

Он еще долго смотрит на мерцающий свет, пока его глаза не закрываются сами собой.

Треск раздается совсем рядом.

Он похож на то, как хрустит снег под ногами на морозе.

Из-за примерзших друг к другу ресниц Юте больно открывать глаза. В первую секунду он не может вспомнить, где он и почему, но его взгляд быстро фокусируется на камне возле его ног. И чьих-то еще.

Юта не может поднять взгляд, поэтому ему остается только смотреть на то, как чужая рука подбирает камень, который принес Юте столько мучений.

Камень больше не мерцает, а ярко сияет, излучая свет. Юта закрывает глаза, делая вдох.

Когда он открывает глаза, выдыхая, света больше нет. Незнакомец есть.

Он опускается на одно колено перед Ютой и заглядывает Юте в лицо.

Если бы у Юты были силы, он бы восхитился красотой юноши напротив. Он бы, наверное, часами разглядывал чужие черты лица, но сейчас все, на чем он мог сконцентрироваться, - это его глаза. Которые сияют так же, как камень до этого.

Юта хочет сделать еще один вдох, но это слишком трудно для него. Юноша, кажется, понимает эту тяжесть.

Он протягивает руку к лицу Юты. Тот ожидает, что касание пальцев будет обжигающе холодным, но рука оказывается такой теплой, что лед на его щеках быстро тает.

Второй рукой незнакомец касается груди Юты, и тот снова может дышать.

Юта судорожно вздыхает, и парень напротив него легко улыбается. Он осторожными движениями смахивает с чужих ресниц иней и, быстро, почти незаметно коснувшись, возвращает чужим губам цвет.

Он поднимает Юту на руки, осторожно укладывая чужую голову себе на плечо.

Юта не сопротивляется. 

Он ближе жмется к парню, который, несмотря на свою довольно легкую одежду, излучает тепло.

Они идут дальше в лес, и Юта вскоре засыпает в тепле.

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю что это


End file.
